What Would Happen
by Amy Shadows
Summary: An alternate ending to The Phantom of the Opera. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, the characters, or the songs. That is all.

Also, this is supposed to be an alternate ending for themovie, so if you prefer the book or the play maybe you should just turn around.

Christine Daae stood on the Phantom's podium watching him string up the man she loved, or at least the man she thought she loved. As the Phantom told Raoul off for not obeying Madame Giry's order of keeping his hand next to his head she began to make a realization.

He's doing this all for me…

Suddenly the Phantom was talking to her. He was telling her that she had to choose between him and Raoul, if she chose Raoul he would be killed, if she chose him Raoul would run free but they could never be together.

Either way you choose you cannot win…

Christine heard someone yelling this in the background, but what she was fearful about revealing was the fact that they were wrong.

He did this all for me…

Christine slowly walked through the water, appearing to be gliding along. She stopped in front of the Phantom and could see his angry but sad face and she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.

He did this all for me…

She stared into the Phantom's face and remembered everything that had happened over the past few weeks. Always trying his hardest to get her into the lead roles, teaching her to sing all of the songs that gave her her newfound fame, he had nearly been killed trying to fight for her..

He did this all for me…

Christine took a deep breath and smiled. "Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye…" She could see something spark in the Phantom's eyes, it was a mix of sadness and pride. Slowly she turned to face Raoul. "I'm sorry Raoul."

And with that she leaned in to the Phantom and pressed her lips against his. She could feel him slowly sinking into it and dropping the ropes that had Raoul tied to the wall. An angry scream was heard behind the two but it wasn't legible to either of them, they were both lost.

A silvery glint could be seen from the corner of Christine's eye and she pulled away from the Phantom. A very disgruntled Raoul was standing in front of them with a sword pulled over his head.

"You promised me your love, you promised me your hand in marriage, and yet you chose this…this…this monster!" He screamed. The Phantom stepped in front of Christine and she let out a small scream

"Run Christine," he said. "They are coming to get us anyway, at least this way you will live."

Christine grabbed the gloved hand and tilted her head. "I would rather us both die."

This comment infuriated Raoul and he took a swing at the two. The Phantom pushed Christine away and grabbed the string from the ground. Christine pulled herself from the water and watched the two men that had captured her heart.

Raoul took a wild swing and nicked the Phantom on his shoulder. Christine stood and ran towards the battle. Raoul swung again, but still missed his target. Instead he hit Christine.

Christine sank to the ground with her hand over the hole in her stomach; the Phantom put his arms around her and held onto her body, which was slowly losing life.

"Christine," he whispered softly. She smiled up at him, the corners of her eyes slowly blacking out.

"I'm sorry..."

And with that comment she sank deeper into his arms, dead

The Phantom stared at the body of the one woman he had loved that had ever loved him back. The sword could've been piercing his own heart with the pain that it caused him. He turned to where the mourning Raoul was sitting and grabbed him by the shirt collar to throw him against the grate. Any ounce of forgiveness he would've had for the man gone.

"Insolent boy you slave of fashion; basked in her glory." The Phantom sang sadly. "At least have the mercy to rest your blade in me."

The Phantom picked up his sword and handed it to the man. He grasped it and stared sadly at the Phantom before plunging it into his chest.

The other body fell to the ground next to its love and Raoul stood over them. In the back people began arriving. Raoul turned around, decorated in the blood of the two and dropped the sword.

"Spread the word, The Phantom of the Opera is dead."

Soooo...what'd'ya think? I know, it's probably OOC and all, but I'd like to know if you all liked it. Read, review, please don't flame.


End file.
